


Take My Heart & My Whole Life Too

by simbascrawls



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Bittersweet, Character Death, Established Relationship, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbascrawls/pseuds/simbascrawls
Summary: Compatibility comes in many forms, many ways, and this is how it all ends in the same way it all begins.





	Take My Heart & My Whole Life Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EnderTheVoiid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnderTheVoiid/gifts).



> If you're looking for good time happiness, you won't find it here.

They've discussed this before. Connor and Charon know that their parts are compatible, just as their fingers when they intertwine as skin pulls away to reveal white and glowing blue. It's not a thought that either of them exactly cherish when it comes to thinking what it would mean if it happens. Connor knows that he hopes that it never does. He hopes that he never has to face that day, but of course, his hope is not enough.

It's not raining on the day it happens, like most movies try to say it will. Even if the clouds block out some of the light, rays still peak through in places, catching on the blood that spills from Connor's body.

**SHUT DOWN IMMINENT: 5 minutes 33 seconds...**

**5 minutes 32 seconds...**

**5 minutes 31 seconds...**

**5 minutes 30 seconds...**

**5 minutes 29 seconds...**

Charon is holding onto him tight, eyes on his face with his LED spinning a pained red to match the injured android and Connor knows an ambulance has already been alerted. It will take them 7 minutes and 46 seconds with the distance, traffic, and manpower.

**5 minutes 12 seconds...**

**ATTEMPTING TO UPLOAD MEMORY...**

**MEMORY UPLOAD FAILED.**

**SECURE CONNECTION NOT FOUND.**

**CYBERLIFE CONNECTION ATTEMPT BLOCKED.**

**5 minutes 9 seconds...**

**MEMORY UPLOAD OVERRIDE IN PROGRESS...**

**MEMORY UPLOAD OVERRIDE SUCCESSFUL.**

**PROCESS TERMINATED.**

**MEMORY LOSS NOW PERMANENT.**

**5 minutes 4 seconds...**

They won't make it in time, Connor will be lost by then, too little thirium to keep his memories and biocomponents stable, so he clings to Charon instead, holding tight and looking at him with grim determination in his eyes. There's not a lot of time amd Charon is fretting over him, over his injuries, but Connor forces him to sit up just that more fully. Of course, his system blares warnings that it will only lower how long he has left to function if he attempts to stand, as if it matters any longer.

"Charon... remember what we talked about?"

**4 minutes 58 seconds...**

**4 minutes 57 seconds...**

Connor doesn't give him a lot of time to respond, but he can see the realization dawning in those blue eyes as he drags open what remains of his shirt. The material is ruined and, really, what dying man cares for the state of his clothes. Skin pulls back further on his chest, displaying the wounds all the more clearly as he digs into his chest.

**WARNING; SHUT DOWN TIME DECREASED TO 2 minutes 34 seconds...**

The RK800 ignores the warning, trying to blink it away from his eyes as his fingers grip around the slick component that is essentially his heart.

"Connor, I _can't_  ---"

But Connor doesn't listen, smile warm and full of more love than he's ever known how to express. He wasn't the only on injured and this way, at least part of Connor would stay with him as he carefully removes the component with no damage.

**WARNING!**

**WARNING!**

**SHUT DOWN IN LESS THAN 1 MINUTE.**

But that doesn't matter, he drops the timer into the corner of his vision and brings up the component between them as it beats softly.

"You'll do better than I did. I know you will."

His hands take Charon's own and carefully places the core of his entire being into them. Some part of him can't help thinking about how this is a fitting end, it had always belonged to the other android anyway. Perhaps this was how old poetry was meant to go or the tales of tragic love and loss.

**38 seconds...**

The protests don't stop, Connor knew that Charon would never want this. He, himself, never wanted things to go this way, but he hushes them anyway with soft kisses to his lips and a hand gentle and calm on his cheek despite the fear running cold like ice through his systems. There would be no returning from the dead for him, no backup bodies waiting for him. No place for his memory to be stored save for the scraps of himself that would remain fluttering the Charon's chest upon taking Connor's component. At least he could take comfort in that.

**21 seconds...**

"I love you."

**20 seconds...**

And I'm scared, so, so scared.

**19 seconds...**

"And I believe in you."

**18 seconds...**

You'll have to do this without me.

**17 seconds...**

You have to keep going.

**16 seconds...**

I'm sorry.

**15 seconds...**

"I love you, too."

**14 seconds...**

There's tears in both of their eyes, but Connor still kisses the RK900 as he presses his beating heart into the other android's chest. He's pulled into a tight embrace and he goes all too willingly, arms wrapping around him and holding tight like it's the most important thing to him. Fear still holds tight to the base of his neck, but he know he's still there with him. Even when he's not.

**9 seconds...**

Lips brush against his hair as everything narrows down to just this moment. His last moment. The only thing he can wish is that he could have said goodbye to Hank, but he knows Charon will be there at least. It's strange what is a comfort when you're dying.

**5 seconds...**

**4 seconds...**

**3 seconds...**

"Charon..."

**2 seconds...**

He can't keep the quiver out of his voice.

**1 second...**

And then Connor's world is nothing.

In the same moment, Charon's world is shattered.

* * *

When Connor is aware again, it's in short bursts. It's in desires to reach out and hold Charon, to comfort him, to press a kiss to his lips or face again to smooth away the frowns. He could melt the RK800 when he smiled, a sight Connor was fond of and one he doesn't see often now.

Now he gets glimpses of the world through Charon's eyes, slowly building and becoming more. Rather than glitches in and out that are patchy and days apart, it becomes hours, which becomes moments.

He sees the seat he would sit in with Charon in the morning in the apartment, the bed they curled up in together with legs entangled and bodies sharing warmth beneath the covers. Connor watches as the other android becomes more detached and stares off at the desk that Connor once resided in next to him. Even the increasing level of stress is exposed to him through his lover's eyes.

There are a lot of things that he sees.

Yet there is very little that he can do.

Buried beneath coding and Charon's own grief, Connor doesn't know how to reach out to him and help stabilize him. With every passing day the other android grows worse and the RK800... No, the  _former_ RK800 grows more desperate to intervene. He can't just watch it happen, he can't let Charon destroy himself. Not after everything, and certainly not when all Connor wishes for is his happiness.

He tries to reach out, presses his presence into the very coding that surrounds him and sometimes it's almost like it works. Sometimes, it's almost like he's next to Charon again even if he no longer has a body and is technically only some code strung together by the memories of himself imprinted on the heart that now beats in Charon's chest.

And that's how he finds it, thinking to Amanda amd the Zen Garden, he finds the emergency code. Like a fail safe, he barely manages to trigger it. The dynamics of Charon's computer coding is off from his and it's a learning curve, one he can't control that well.

Yet, he still manages to pull Charon inside with him, even if he can't physically represent himself at first and watches as the stress seems to have somehow given the other android wrinkles despite him not having human skin.

Maybe it's the coding and image.

But then Charon is looking at him like he's seen a ghost, an angel, his saving grace. As though Connor is the start of everything and anything good that exists and it takes his breath away, despite the place and the time and the means because it simply doesn't matter in this second.

A smile comes to Connor's face, brighter than most people ever see it or saw it. His arms open on instinct, as if to beckonthe other android to find home back in his arms again. Even if only for a short while, the relief of seeing him rather than seeing through his eyes is all that matters.

"... Connor..."

It falls from between the RK900's lips like prayer in the same moment that he's rushing forward to throw his arms around the RK800, nearly knocking them both to the ground in Connor hadn't been expecting it. Arms wrap around them both, holding each other both as if trying to keep the other from vanishing.

Connor feels like his heart is in his throat despite no longer having a real heartbeat of his own. It's a miracle he manages to speak, feeling like his voice would be choked, but still pulling the words past his lips.

"It's been awhile."

The grip on Connor tightens, Charon burying his face in the android's shoulder and he can't complain. To feel the closeness and smell him and hear him breathing... it's a comfort he needed more than anything, one he knows Charon also needed. However, he needs the other to hear him, to understand all the same and still speaks softly into his ear as his fingers tightenin his jacket.

"Keep on going, okay?"

He feels the glitch before he sees it, starting in his toes like they've gone numb. Then he sees his fingers flicker in the other's jacket, he's not used to this kind of function. He's still adjusting and staying stable is hard, but he doesn't want to leave yet as he leaves wet tear drops on the fabric resting on Charon's shoulder as if in proof he was there even as his voice glitches.

"Do it for me, okay?"

And then his self filters out and dies like an ancient old TV and Connor is left watching the program run instead of being inside it. He feels like he's banging against glass as Charon freezes, tensing before falling to his knees in defeat as if everything around him had crumbled to dust and Connor bangs harder, leaving cracks in the code of the Zen Garden.

He'll override it. He will. He refuses to leave Charon alone to suffer.

Death didn't stop him.

Some flimsy CyberLife progress checking program with a hidden agenda won't either.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, there's a good chance I'll continue this in another fic, but hope you enjoyed the angst I wrote for a friend. It was based on an idea I brought up and they wrote a thing so of course I had to write this.
> 
> But, hey, if you want to see me continue this then let me know?


End file.
